


Uncannily Remarkable

by gladdecease



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Uncanny Avengers
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: You people like soulmate AUs, right?  Magic tattoos and meet cutes and all that shit?  How about one that's also got time travel, amnesia, ten gallons of miscommunication in a one gallon hat, and a third-tier Avengers team?(...no offense, Unity Squad.)A happy ending isn't guaranteed - but as someone once said, that all depends on where you stop the story.





	Uncannily Remarkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a fireman meets a one-armed, one-eyed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of person declines to write comic book fic because too much inconsistent characterization/backstory, is presented with a much more accessible canon, then turns back to the comic book canon saying, "On second thought..."?
> 
> The same person who's posting this chunk now, knowing I won't finish editing the rest without some external validation.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> h/t to the movieverse soulmate mark fics, which (besides being enjoyable on their own merits) reminded me that, to the best of my knowledge, no one has written the comics version which Split Second so readily prompted.

You people like romantic stories, right? Soulmates and meet-cutes and what not? Here's one for you:

Once upon a time, in a little town called Pleasant Hill, there was a new guy in town. He was a firefighter with a thick mustache and a full head of hair (more or less), red as a flame and twice as hot. For lack of a canon name, let's call him Winston. Win for short.

Pleasant Hill was a quiet little town, that didn't require much firefighting or similar work, so Win was currently the only firefighter employed by the town. Logistically this didn't make much sense - surely one man on his lonesome couldn't put out a fire if it got bad enough, and what about when he was sleeping? - but Win wasn't one to question his own good fortune.

A day or two after arriving in Pleasant Hill, Win found himself wandering downtown, off duty and looking for a place that served decent Mexican, when he bumped into a guy so suddenly and unexpectedly that he fell square on his backside.

His first impulse was to say something unkind, but when he looked up at the living speed bump he'd hit the only word that came out of his mouth was "Zoinks!" The guy was _huge_ \- and from a man who topped six feet himself, that was saying something - and filled out his crisp navy blue suit much better than a guy that gray ought to. He also wore an eye patch over his left eye, and the left sleeve of his jacket was pinned to his shoulder.

Way to go, genius, Win thought bitterly to himself. You found the one guy in town who _couldn't_ see your Irish head coming and plowed right into him. And now he's staring at you, you're really getting a ten out of ten for this social situation.

Aloud, he said: "Sorry, man, I'm not used to sidewalks that're this narrow, didn't see you there." Win blinked, realized that the guy had bent down to offer him a hand up, and took it. The guy hefted him to his feet _very_ easily, which - well, Win wasn't exactly a lightweight. He tried not to be impressed. He tried not to be into it. He failed _hard_ on both counts.

"So, uh, do you know this part of town? I've been trying to find a place to eat around here for ages..."

"And you have."

The bottom dropped out of Win's stomach. He knew those words; he'd been waiting to hear them for what felt like his entire life. Jaw slack, he stared up at his soulmate, who was in fact _very_ tall and had a _very_ nice voice, and was also standing very _very_ close. He must have gone gray young, Win decided, given how very, uh, firm the rest of his features looked from this close up. Very nice features at that. Eventually, Win realized that his soulmate's very nice features were growing concerned, probably because he'd been staring at the guy like an idiot for _a solid two minutes_.

"Uh."

His soulmate laughed. "It's okay, I wasn't exactly expecting to meet you today either. But, since I did..." He was still holding Win's hand, and turned it over to reveal _And you have_ written across his wrist. He ran his thumb across the words, and nodded at the door of the building they were standing in front of. It was decorated in a lot of green, white, and red, with a string of tiny sombreros hung along the lower edge of the awning. "I know it looks cheap, but this place makes what I'm assured are the best tacos in town. Why don't we split an order, and... get to know each other?"

Grinning, Win shook his soulmate's hand. "I'm Win."

His soulmate smiled. "Chris."

And all would've been well and good - a cute, slightly cheesy AU ready-made for one of those "file off the serial numbers" queer publishing companies - if it hadn't, you know, been a _complete lie_.

Not that Wade could _blame_ Kobik - she'd just been trying to keep the peace, and hadn't known any other way to do it, and anyway it wasn't _her_ fault he'd gone and run into - _ugh_.

It was one of those situations where there really wasn't anybody to blame, but you still wanted to punch somebody for letting it happen.


End file.
